


【翔润】落雨成花

by honeytamine



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeytamine/pseuds/honeytamine
Summary: 练手的我流学步车，为我的花魁车做准备是清水车hhhhhhhh写的和论文一样死板×没有厨师证，不好吃请大力骂我×先过滤敏感词试试看，如果看的不舒服的话搞AO3
Kudos: 4





	【翔润】落雨成花

**Author's Note:**

> 练手的我流学步车，为我的花魁车做准备
> 
> 是清水车hhhhhhhh写的和论文一样死板×
> 
> 没有厨师证，不好吃请大力骂我×
> 
> 先过滤敏感词试试看，如果看的不舒服的话搞AO3

———————————❤💜————————————

东京这几天下着连绵的雨。

樱井并不怕冷，但寒冬的雨，气势汹汹的袭来，打落在他身上，带着凛冽的冷意，直达骨髓。饶是樱井也不由得打了个哆嗦。他拢了拢大衣，加快了归家的步伐。

"我回来了。"

樱井将沾满水珠的雨伞放玄关处，他大衣脱下，随意抖了抖，大衣上的水渍晕开，深深浅浅仿佛在其上绽开了花。屋内开着空调，即使是在玄关都并不会觉得特别寒冷。仅穿着袜子走在铺设了地暖的地板上，樱井觉得有些没来由的燥热，他将衬衣袖口的扣子解开，随意的把袖子卷上。

沙发上恋人毛茸茸的脑袋靠在毛绒绒的沙发套上——怕冷的恋人每到冬天便会换上柔软的白色毛绒制品。面前的电视里放着几天前的夜会，镜头拍摄到自己正在揭开提示板上的贴条，樱井将视频暂停，轻柔的放下遥控器，蹲在沙发前看着恋人的睡颜。

松本是好看的。这个意识在樱井初次见到他是便深深烙印在了他的心里。但是松本润的可爱却随着时间，随着樱井与他的相处，占领了樱井的内心。比如此时，恋人只穿着宽大的白色毛衣，蜷缩在沙发上，修长的腿暴露在空气中，樱井看着恋人可爱的脸颊肉，觉得他又像雪中魅人的白狐，又像新生的白熊幼崽，冒着奶气。松本的肚子伴随着他的呼吸规律的起伏着，樱井静静地看了一会儿，突然想起什么似的，摸了摸松本的手，已经有了一丝凉意，思考了片刻，决定将恋人唤醒。

"まっちゃん，醒一醒，回房间睡，你这样会着凉的。"樱井轻轻摇晃着白熊奶糖，对方皱着眉揉了揉眼睛，一副不愿意清醒的样子。

"嗯……翔やん……欢迎回家。"松本有严重的起床气，但前提是唤醒对象是除樱井翔以外的人。他伸出手实习樱井将他拉起，樱井看着伸着懒腰的恋人温柔的笑了起来。

"嗯，我回来了。"这时樱井才瞥到餐桌上松本留下的餐食，都被一一用保鲜膜包好了，贴心的附有便利贴，大概是写着加热时长之类的文字。看来恋人本来应该回房休息的，即使这么忙碌的日程安排之下松本也从来不会漏看自己任何一档节目。樱井内心最柔软处涌上了暖意，同时又对自己感到有些生气，他有些抱歉的看着刚刚转醒的松本:

"抱歉润，节目录制时间延长了没能早点回来。"

"没什么可向我抱歉的翔ちゃん，应该还没来得及吃饭吧？我替你加热一下。"松本赤着脚向厨房走去，却突然被人向后一拉失去平衡。他倒入了樱井的怀抱里。

"虽然也很想品尝润做的饭，但，我想，现在我该向你讨一个亲吻。"樱井将头埋进松本的颈窝闷闷的开口道。

松本笑了笑，转身将唇覆上樱井的，樱井任由松本润的舌在口腔中肆意，他感受到松本在这雨夜中的寂寞与对他的思念。樱井搂住松本的腰，对方近来明显瘦了不少，松本体质较弱，稍微结实一点反而不容易感冒。樱井夺回亲吻的主动权，锻炼出来的肺活量使得他占据了上风，松本被樱井吻得的软了腰，将大半体重依靠在樱井身上。樱井放过了逐渐有些呼吸不畅的松本，不容分说的，抱着微喘的松本回到房间。

……

樱井半跪在床上，单手将松本润的手臂钳制住，另一只手顺着毛衣下摆，摸上松本的细腰。松本的腰相当敏感，樱井的手刚触碰到时，松本就发出一声短促的惊呼。樱井又一次吻上松本的唇，恶劣的想要分散掉对方的注意力，手指勾起松本棉质内裤的边，握住微微抬头的硬挺套弄起来。

"翔……ちゃん……啊……"

樱井放开松本的手臂，将他的毛衣卷起，松本胸前的红樱接触到微凉的空气，挺立起来。樱井让松本自己将衣服拉起，对方耳朵尖变得有些泛红，迟疑了一下点了点头答应了。望向松本水汪汪的眼眸，樱井低头含住了松本胸前的凸起，舌尖在乳晕上打着转儿，松本有些情难自已，将手指插入樱井的发间，无声的催促着樱井的动作。樱井抬眸看着恋人情动的表情，松本在情事上一直比较隐忍，就像此时他咬着自己的下唇，仅在鼻息间的微哼才能感受到对方的沉溺。

樱井放过了被他含吻舔弄的红肿的乳首，吻上松本润的唇。他强硬的撬开了松本的贝齿，松本猫似的软吟从唇齿间泄露出来，樱井下腹一紧，偏头咬上了对方的喉结，手中套弄松本性器的动作逐渐加快。

"嗯……翔やん……"

"我在。"

松本的呻吟自耳畔传来，情事中独有的撒娇的语气让樱井觉得四肢百骸都变得酥软。连日工作戴着隐形，导致松本的眼睛在短暂睡眠之后还留有红意，此刻却激发出樱井温柔下的暴虐因子，他想让看恋人因为他而失控哭泣的表情。樱井将松本润抱在怀里，脱下了松本身上那件原本属于他的白色毛衣，松本被圈外恋人的怀里，恋人灼热的气息呼在松本敏感的脖间，让他不自觉的扭了扭身子。

"润……不要乱动。"

樱井低哑的嗓音从耳边响起，感知到恋人的硬挺正顶着自己，松本有些害羞的咬了咬下唇，偏头含住了樱井的唇。樱井温柔的与他接吻，手上的动作却越发加快了起来。同为男人，加之熟知松本的敏感点，在樱井的手指再次擦过松本铃口的瞬间，白浊沾满了他的手，樱井坏心眼的将手递到松本面前，松本仍在高潮的余韵之中乖顺的用舌头将浊液卷入口中，松本转过身跪在樱井身侧，握着樱井的手腕仔细的舔舐着指缝间的浊液，在樱井顺势将手指探入松本后穴时，松本坏笑着与樱井交换了一个激烈的吻。浓郁的男性味道在口腔中残留，樱井觉得愈发燥热起来，胡乱的想着是否应该将空调温度调低些。

品尝到恋人味道的樱井像是被打开了什么奇异的开关，收敛了情事中一贯的温柔，在来回几次戳次之后遍草草增加了手指。松本摇了摇头，拉过樱井的手，在樱井不解的目光下，一只手撑着樱井的肩膀，另一只扶着樱井的性器缓缓坐下。

樱井下意识的搂住松本的背，本想劝阻松本不扩张的话有可能会受伤，可当温暖的内壁刚包裹住龟头的时候，樱井脑中名为理智的弦，便不争气的瞬间崩断。

"润……"

松本的内部比他想象中更加柔软湿滑，伴随着松本胯部小幅度的摆动，樱井觉得自己每一根毛发都被刺激的竖立起来。埋在松本后穴中的性器又涨大了一圈。

"翔ちゃん……我其……其实……在你……在你回来前……有自己……扩张过……"

松本双手撑在樱井的腹肌上，眼神湿漉漉的看着樱井，不安的舔了舔嘴唇。樱井喉头一紧，下意识的吞咽口水，他就着此时的体位，将松本推倒在柔软的床铺上，松本的腿被迫架在樱井的肩膀上，这个姿势让樱井的性器进入得更深。樱井的手揽着松本白皙的大腿，柔软的腿肉从指缝间溢出。樱井加快了顶弄的速度。

谁能拒绝主动的松本润？

至少樱井翔不行。

"等……等一下……慢一点……你的……太……太大了……"

松本呜咽着抓着床单，指节泛白。松本在性爱上对于快感坦诚的可爱，总会无意识的说出色情的话。

"可是……润那里咬得我好紧，真的不要吗？"

樱井轻笑着暂停了动作，自己还未释放过，此时突然暂停让樱井憋的有些难受。但，没有什么比逗松本更有意思的了。松本扭动着身体，后穴一张一翕的将樱井的那根吞得更深，樱井强忍着欲望看着面色微微有些发红的松本，咬着下唇，紧紧盯着他。樱井叹了口气，他还是抵挡不了松本润凶狠的"撒娇"——他觉得无比可爱。将松本面对自己抱在腿上，性器戳刺到松本敏感点让他软了腰，后穴下意识的收紧。樱井低喘了一声，吻上恋人湿润的眼，说道:

"抓紧了，润……"

"翔やん……啊……好舒服……翔……"

松本揽住樱井的脖子，平稳的呼吸被颠得紊乱，松本下意识的挺了挺身，胸前的红樱被樱井顺势含住，略带粗暴的啃咬起来。

松本只有在酒醉或者无意识撒娇的时候会叫他翔やん，这是樱井观察许久才确定的，这几个字节拼凑在一起，松本带着奶音的语调说出，像是幼猫呻吟着向你伸出爪子，柔软的肉垫一下下抓挠的樱井心痒难耐。樱井对这个称呼很是受用。

"润……润……你好棒……"

樱井掐着松本的腰身，快速的上下顶弄着，汗水从松本的背部滑下，顺着挺翘的臀滚落到床单上。松本后穴变得愈发黏腻，自身分泌的爱液混合着樱井的腺液随着抽插滴落。汗水与液体仿佛窗外的雨一般，在深色的床单上绽开了爱情的花。

"润……要去……"樱井喘息着加快了身下的动作，在到达顶峰想将性器抽出时，松本下意识收缩着后穴挽留，樱井没有忍住，精关失守。炽热的精液让松本哆嗦的了一下，射过一次前端断断续续的涌出一股股浊液。

樱井从床头抽出两张纸巾垫在床上，缓缓抽出性器，白色的浊液小股小股的被松本下面的小嘴吐出，樱井刚准备将残精清理干净被松本拦下。

"我想留一会儿翔やん的东西……"松本半眯着眼看着樱井说道。

樱井觉得自己的下体又有抬头的趋势，草草将纸巾丢入垃圾桶，拥住松本。松本许是真的累了，枕着樱井的臂弯渐渐睡去。樱井描摹着恋人深邃的轮廓，轻轻的笑了。

——松本的眉是樱井的峰峦，他的眼是樱井的清泉，也是樱井的心海。他的一切都是樱井的诗词歌赋，是在无数个夜晚从心中蓬勃而出的，名为爱的实体意象。

——松本是他苍白世界中，唯一的茂盛的林。

冬季的雨被隔绝在窗外，绽开大大小小的水花，客厅大衣上的水渍已经被空调的暖风烘干，樱井拥着松本陷入甜美的梦。

那里有他，有松本，有他们雨夜的，落雨成花。


End file.
